Because I'm an Adventurer
by SilverRaichu17
Summary: She stood against the tree in fear, looking at her opponent. "Well, well, well" The man stated, smirking at the sight of her fear. "Look where your adventures have brought you" "I didn't come here!" She snapped at him. "You don't know the story!" "I don't care." The man smiled. "You walked right into my grasp. You made my day. You were the stupid prey that walked into the predator"
1. Prolouge

I was all alone. I had thought going out by myself for once was a good idea. But as the 9 year old I was, I finally realized that was the biggest mistake of my entire life.

My 'adventuring' brought my farther then I expected. And I finally made myself proud.

But I guess he was right.

I was just a stupid little kid...one who thought they could rule the word with ease. And he was right,

Too, right.

Now, surviving is going to be harder.

Way to hard.

How on earth will I make it out? I have no clue.

But,

who said I have to try at all?

* * *

**I apologize for the short prologue, but, I got nothing else to say, Bye- :3.**


	2. The Thoughts

possible So, this is when it all started...

I walked in the woods that day. Just thinking how proud I was of myself. I mean, I had come far. I had adventured almost everywhere. Every biome, to every ocean, to every town, and even different realms. What made me even more happy, was that my dad was an Adventurer as well. He did the same things when he was a kid. But there was a few exceptions I mean, some places I couldn't go to. Remember I'm only 9.

But back to the point. I loved my life, again for a few exceptions. My parents were busy all the time, I had little friends, and some people didn't like me... But I was to look on the brighter side of things. Doing the thing I love to do the most.

* * *

It was a normal Tuesday. My parents were at work, and I was home alone, again. But today I decided to go for a walk in the woods.

I was quiet and peaceful there, helped me to get my mind off of things. There was only, one thing I hated about adventuring. And that, was doing it alone. The times were you had done something so great, but no one was there to see it. I hated that, it just made me feel lonely. And lonely, was one feeling I hated to have.

Being completely honest, sometimes I hated my parents, they never paid attention to me.

But again, I had to keep my mind on things. So I kept walking, but then I entered a certain area, one I had never seen before. But this was impossible. I had explored every single inch of this forest.

Well all except for one half...

When I realized where I was. I ran back, if I wasn't off in dream land I wouldn't have been in this mess.

But it was too late to realize my mistakes. I heard a strange noise. But it couldn't be a mob, since it was still daylight. But then I just kept looking around, and around. Then as a hissing noise got closer, and closer. Something finally lunged at me,

and I blacked out...


	3. Middle of Nowhere

When I awoke, all I could see was darkness. Until that darkness was interrupted my lightning. I was in a part of the forest I had never been before. But I slowly realized, that this wasn't even the same forest, it was a totally different biome.

I got up, and rubbed my head as is ached.

"God what happened..." I questioned myself. I stood up as rain started to steadily fall down.

"Great, middle or nowhere, and it's raining. Darn." I thought. Then I just walked forward. I had to get out of here. I mean, was I alone? Probably not, but I just hoped I was the only one here. Well, I guess I hoped someone would be here, I did need some help. Wait a minute! No I didn't, I'm an adventurer, and adventurers don't need help. I just rolled my eyes, and strolled along.

As I walked further I tried to figure out what in nether's name attacked me. It was some kind of white figure, I knew that for sure. I thought I saw some red in there. Then a name appeared in my head. Israphel?

Nah. Why would he go after a nine year old kid? Doesn't he attack stronger opponents? I know evil villains in this world like to have fun. They like a good fight once in a while. After running into a few I realized that. When I used to adventure with my Dad.

Good times.

But then I stopped. And I looked around.

Something didn't feel right. Something was going on. I looked around but there was nothing. All I could see was rain, trees, and a pickaxe flying towards me.

"Wait, a pickaxe!" I yelled in my head. But I didn't react fast enough. It slammed into my chest, and threw me up against as tree. It literally went through me, pinning me to the tree. As blood spilled out of my mouth I groaned in pain. But, then I blacked out again.

* * *

When I woke up again, I saw something bright red. Then when I was fully awake, I found out it was a fire. For a minute, I thought I was dead. But the agonizing pain on my stomach, and the sudden realization that I was tied to a tree. Set me back into reality. I didn't struggle at all, because every time I tried my stomach rived in the agony. I just sat there, didn't know what to do, didn't know where I was.

"I want answers..." I growled in my head.

"You want answers?" A voice said. Then a person started to form in front of me, from feet, to head. "You can have them." The man smiled. I let out a sigh, and hung my head low,

"And I thought my day couldn't get any worse..."


	4. So Helpful

"Glad I could help you out" He smiled, walking away from me.

"And you want what exactly?" I asked.

"I don't know quite yet. I've already had my fun with you" Herobrine smiled.

"So, your fun. Suffering of others I'm guessing" I said.

"Nice guess" He said.

"It was pretty obvious" I sighed.

"I just wanted to take a minute and thank you" Herobrine said.

"Huh?" I asked.

"Your so called, 'adventuring' brought you right where I wanted you. I mean, I rarely see. Stupid prey run into me" He smiled.

"Excuse me? I didn't even come here. Something else brought me here!" I snapped.

"Sure" Herobrine laughed.

"I thought you'd know, since you're 'soo smart'" I said.

"You were an easy catch but you're so annoying" Herobrine stated.

"Thanks" I smiled. He just sneered at me, but I rolled my eyes in response. But, as he walked away. I noticed something was off. Then I finally noticed, he was limping. It wasn't noticeable, I thought he was trying to make it that way. When he sat down, he pulled up his pant leg, which revealed bandages. He quickly swapped them out, and put it back down.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

"Excuse me?" Herobrine said.

"Are-you-ok-?" I repeated slowly.

"Why wouldn't I be" He sneered.

"Well, you've got a limp. It's not that unnoticeable" I said.

"It's nothing" Herobrine stated.

"Well, you put bandages on it. So it is now classified as more than nothing" I said.

"Why are you so concerned" He asked, with a growl.

"Because you don't see a god limping every day" I said. Herobrine rolled his eyes, unresponsive.

"No wonder" I laughed.

"What" Herobrine quickly responded.

"You can't even walk. You can't fight. No wonder you thanked me" I said.

"Who said-"

"You can't do anything, that's just plain facts. You couldn't go hunting far from here, and something tells me this isn't the best spot for visitors" I said.

"You got that right" Herobrine said.

"So, exactly what happened?" I asked.

"That's none of your business" Herobrine growled.

"Is it that embarrassing?" I asked.

"Fine!" He yelled, "I'll tell you. But now, I hate you 89% more"

"I can live with that" I said.


	5. Unfufilled Threats

"Doubt it" Herobrine said.

"I don't care. Tell me already" I said.

"I broke my leg..." He said.

"Doing what?" I asked.

"Dragging a body" Herobrine said.

"How on earth did you manage to do that?" I asked.

"I don't know! I mean, I thought he was unconscious, but next thing I know, he swiped my leg with my own pickaxe, then runs away." He said.

"Brutal..." I said.

"Oh please, it was nothing" Herobrine said.

"Sure it was" I said.

"You don't know when to shut up, do you?" Herobrine asked. I sighed,

"Sometimes, it's not normal for me" I said.

"Smart A**" He said.

"Excuse me? I'm not trying to do anything here, on the other hand, you are. I mean, if you didn't want to talk about it, you shouldn't have kidnapped me in the first place!" I exclaimed.

"It's called the 'circle of life'" Herobrine said.

"And you're throwin it out of balance!" I yelled.

"I doubt it" Herobrine stated, crossing his arms.

"Well I don't" I said.

"I don't think you get the realization that I could kill you with my own bare hands if I wanted too." Herobrine said.

"Then go ahead and do it. I've been waiting." I said. But Herobrine just growled to himself and looked the opposite direction. "Do, you not want to kill me?"

"That's is the most stupidest thought I have ever heard" He said.

"Well, why aren't I dead yet. It's been like 6 hours" I said.

"Do you not remember what we've been talking about for the past hour, stupid mortal" Herobrine said.

"But, it's just your leg, and you said you'd use you bare 'hands'" I said.

"I like to have me fun" He said.

"Surprising"


	6. Awoken

I somehow passed out that night. I wasn't tired, I was just, well I don't really know. But, I was glad I did get some sleep, especially what was to come.

I woke up that morning, awoken by water being splashed on my face. I immediately shook my head.

"What the heck!" I yelled.

"What else was I supposed to do?" Herobrine asked.

"Kick me or something, god come on" I said, shaking the rest of the water off.

"Well, my leg's healed" He said.

"What?" I said. "That's literally impossible"

"I'm a god. I can do the impossible" Herobrine said.

"Whatever" I said. "So, what's all the fuss"

"A group of people are coming from the North" He said,

"And-?"

"And, you're coming with me" Herobrine said.

"What! Why!" I yelled.

"Because I have to get out of here. And I still have ideas of what to do with you" He said.

"Whatever" I grumbled. But then, I was finally untied so I could stand up. "When are we going"

"15 minutes" Herobrine said. Then from the left side of us, a dog came out of the trees and started barking.

"I think we should go now!" I exclaimed, then we started running.


	7. Fighting

"Where are we going!" I yelled.

"Straight ahead, a couple miles" Herobrine said.

"Why there?" I asked.

"Ugh, now is not the best time to ask stupid questions!" He yelled. Then something flew in front of us, and object of some sort, then it exploded, leaving smoke everywhere. I panicked, which was not the best idea, and I randomly sprinted off in a random direction. I didn't know where I was going, I had no clue where to go. I had no clue where 'straight ahead' was anymore. But I finally skidded to a halt. And stopped for a second. I let out deep breaths, slowly one at a time.

Then from the left, a man came about 9 feet away from me. I couldn't see any features of him, because he was completely covered in black knight's armor. and wielded two stainless steel swords.

"Who are you..." He whispered.

"That's none of you concern" I snapped.

"Why were you with him..." He growled.

"Who?" I asked.

"Herobrine, you imbecile!" He yelled. "A servant, a companion, what!"

"None of the above" I smiled.

"You think this is funny. The things you're getting into are highly stupid" He said.

"You think I care?" I said. Then he flung one of his swords at me, but I simply stepped to the side.

"Come on, you can do better than that" I taunted. Then charged at me, swinging like a complete maniac. But I simply dodged his attacks, using front flips, backflips, every way possible. Then he finally backed up,

"How..." He growled.

"King Steven, that's how" I said, running and punching him in the face. He fell down, but came directly back up. Knocking me, in the chest. I flew back against a tree, and slowly fell to the ground. As he slowly stood up straight. I set down my backpack and took of my sweatshirt and tied it around my waste, revealing a plain white shirt.

"That's shirt's gonna be red when I'm done with you" He growled. Then he charged toward me, and I stood up. For this to work, I had to wait till he was right there. Then I waited, until he finally came close. Then I opened my wings, and flew off. Then he face planted into the tree, and knocked himself out.

"Dummy" I laughed. When I came back down. Herobrine was standing there, like he had watched the whole thing.

"What did you see?" I asked.

"Everything" He stated.

"I figured that" I said, as we started walking. It was finally about dusk when we reached our destination. It was a decent sized cave, more of a place for shelter then for mining, good thing to, because it started to rain. We just went in, and lit everything up. I sat against the wall, opened my backpack, and started to write things down with a book and quill I had. Everything was silent, as the rain poured outside.

"Hey" Herobrine said, being the first to speak.

"Yeah?" I asked, still writing.

"You know King Steven?" He asked,

That's when I stopped writing...


	8. Home

"I used too." I said, wanting to end the whole conversation then and there.

"What do you mean, used too." Herobrine asked.

"You don't know he died?" I asked.

"Died?" He replied.

"Yeah, he disappeared when I was 6" I said.

"It seems like he's important to you" Herobrine said.

"No joke." I sighed. "He was my dad"

"You're joking" He said.

"What part of, 'no joke' do you not understand" I said.

"It's just-"

"What?" I asked.

"I can tell you, but I guarantee, you'll hate me forever, and probably try and kill me" Herobrine stated.

"You know what happened, don't you" I said.

"In fact, it's me who did it" He said. From then on, I just had to sit in silence, if I were to say anything. We would end up fighting. And, I didn't want that, I honestly didn't. But I didn't think I could stay here any longer. Something was building up inside of me, and if I didn't do something about it, I would eventually explode. So, I waited till Hero had fallen asleep. Then I put on my backpack, and sweatshirt walking out.

The rain had stopped, and now drops were falling from the trees, occasionally hitting my head. As I walked North, thought's just ran through my head. I kinda of regretted leaving, but it was too late, since I was already half way home. But this was my life, a mix of emotions, and death. That's all it ever was since my dad died. I just hated thinking about it, every time a tear would roll down my face.

But I trudged on, finally arriving at my destination, home.

It was still dark, as I walked into town, but something didn't feel right. No lights were on, and nobody was out, I know it was late but, something was up.

I walked into my house at the end of the path, standing above all the other houses in the town. But the door was broken, lying on the ground. So I walked in, but no one was there. Not my mom, nor my older brother. So I walked up the small mountain to the castle.

I walked through the slightly opened gates, and walked down the hallway to another set of giant doors. When I walked in there, the doors slammed behind me. Then I turned around, and what I saw, switched me into panic mode.


	9. King Gear

"What do you want! I took you down once, I'm perfectly able to repeat my actions!" I yelled.

"I doubt it" He said, stepping down from the throne with his armor on again.

"And what makes you think that?" I asked.

"You see, in this world there is a special way to take hold of a kingdom. And that is defeating all royal who hail from it. And the one whom does that takes hold of the kingdom for themselves. But all these kingdoms in the world are neutral, except for ours or course, which is not pacifist." He said.

"And-" I said.

"And I've done all the dirty work already" He said, revealing cells to the right, which held. My Mom, Brother, Dad, and surprisingly, Herobrine.

"You son of a B***H!" I yelled.

"Now, another thing you don't know. I'm able to take power from anyone, as long as they're unconscious. So, instead of fighting my like yesterday. You'll fight me, with the power of you're whole family, in my possession." He said. "But this is going to be no ordinary fight, I've finally harnessed enough power, to switch forms"

Then there was a large black mass of something surrounding him. Then I slipped off my sweatshirt, and backpack. I didn't know what he was going to turn into, but I knew what I was going to do. When everything cleared, he was much larger than before. Maybe because of the fact he was now a full grown dragon but, you know the drill. That's when I backed up against the doors, and just stared at him. As he slowly came up to me, hovering over me, then lowering his head to make eye contact.

"You afraid" He taunted. As I started breathing heavier, my fist glowed white, and I punched his face into the ground.

"You wish" I taunted. Then I jumped over him, and ran along his back. He picked up head and shot fire at me, but he ended up hitting himself.

"You have more power, but you don't know how to use it properly" I stated.

"You have no idea what I'm capable of!" He yelled, spiting more fire at me. But I wasn't paying attention so it hit me, and flung me out the roof. As I flew in the air, he flew up after me, grabbed me with his tail, flew my over the centre of town, then did a barrel roll, sending me towards the ground, and I impacted, giving way to a large cloud of dust. Everyone from town came out to see what was happening.

"I am King Gear! And witness fools, the fall of King Steven and Queen Neon!" He yelled, laughing at the end. Then I heard several voices from the crowd.

"Mommy what's gonna happen?"

"I don't know sweetie, I don't know"

"I'm afraid" Several kids spoke.

I tried to push myself up but I couldn't. I wasn't strong enough, it was over...

"You can do this" A voice said in my head.

"I can't..." I replied.

"Come on, get up" The voice said.

"I tried, but I can't" I said.

"Come on you can do it, we believe in you" My mother and father's voices said in my head.

Then I pushed myself self up, groaning as pain flowed through me. But that pain was interrupted by a warm feeling. I looked down at my necklace, and there hung a star, four perfect points. And it glowed, then the dust was speared with light coming out of it.

"Impossible!" Gear yelled.

"I refuse to let my kingdom fall" I yelled. "No without a fight!"

Then something happened...


	10. Reality

I was different, I mean not that I was just glowing white, and my eyes opened and revealed no color. I felt something I'd never felt before, I don't know what it was but I flew up, right in front of Gear. I flew up above him, and pounded him in the back, then he fell to the ground. Then he switched back to normal and came at me. But I flew up higher, and he chased me. Finally, I stopped, and he came up. I punched him in the face, and he passed out. Then I grabbed his chest plate, diving towards the ground.

"You're crazy!" Gear yelled waking up surprisingly fast. "You'll kill us both!"

"If that's what I have to do, to protect the ones I love, I have no problem with doing it" I said, getting us to dive faster.

"You're a brave one" He said. "But, if manage to make it out alive, I want you to do something"

"Depends" I said.

"Go to the Gear Kingdom, and stop what's coming" He said.

"What?" I questioned, but before he could answer, we made impact...

* * *

All I remember is darkness...nothing else.

I thought I had impacted so hard, we made a hole all the way to the void, somehow breaking bedrock. But I guess I was wrong, I bolted awake. And I saw I was in a hospital bed, bandaged up and everything. I quickly felt my chest to see if this was real.

And it was...I survived the impact. And to my guess

Gear didn't...

I simply fell lightly back on the bed, and lied there.

I just had to process all that happened in my life. It went really fast like a total of 3 days fast. But as I looked out the window, above the town, everything was getting rebuilt, and everyone was happy.

I really didn't know what happened to me. I mean, I went super mode. I felt power rushing through my veins, it was a fantastic feeling. And from that day forward, I knew this kingdom wouldn't fall. As long as I was here to protect it.


	11. Epilouge

**8 years later...**

* * *

I woke up that morning, tossing and turning in bed. My alarm clock ringed several times, but I slammed it with my and it finally shut up. And as I started to fall asleep again, something jumped on top of me. I quickly awoke, and turned over.

"Maxwell, what is it..." I groaned.

"Get up, take me to school!" my little brother groaned.

"What about Jordon?" I asked.

"He's busy"

"Mom"

"Busy"

"Dad"

"Work"

"Hero- Nah." I said, finally sitting up and yawning. I slipped on my sweat shirt. And walked beside him, as he ran down the hallway. When I got to the door, I slipped my shoes on and Maxwell, was jumping outside the front door.

"Faster" He complained.

"It's 7:45 Max, give me a break" I said, walking out the door.

We finally made it there, he hugged me, and ran into the building. I rolled my eyes, and laughed. As I started walked back home, I reached my door when-

"Excuse me-" A voice came from behind. There stood two girls, one was pretty tall, with brown hair in a ponytail, along with a black sweatshirt, and jeans. The other had dark brown hair, in a ponytail/braid that came from behind her head, and down in front of her chest, with a Dark brown shirt, black jacket, and grey jeans.

"Can I help you?" I asked.

"You're Princess Silver, correct?" The tall one asked.

"The one and only" I said.

"We need to talk about the night you saved your kingdom" The other one said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because, something happened to us on the same night"

* * *

**I hoped you people liked it. I wasn't planning for it to be a really long and complex story, so 11 chapters is good for me I guess. I'm going to be busy for the next month or two wrapping up stories, so I might make a sequel. (Most Likely)**


End file.
